The Second Angel: Hell Rained from the Night Sky
by Benien Kurono Sora
Summary: The battle had been going on for two days. The Battlefront against Angel. Two straight days of war. And then it ended. In a split second, it was over. Just what the hell happened? What of Ellie's origins? Prequel oneshot to The Second Angel: Okazaki Chapter.


**This is a prequel to The Second Angel: Okazaki Chapter. Thus, I recommend reading that first. Or as much of it as available. At least the first four chapters. This will tell about the first use of Hand Sonic Version 6 and Meteorite Strike as well as reveal the origins of Ellie. This was a very difficult oneshot, as I endured much writer's block in creating this. Especially Ellie's origins. I spent a lot of time on this, so please give me some constructive reviews so I can make the Second Angel series as great as possible. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Second Angel: The Day Hell Rained from the Night Sky<p>

The sound of gunfire tore through the dark night. Muzzle flashes illuminated the pitch black of night. Young men and women rushed from location to location under orders from their respective leader.

This particular group attempted an attack against the enemy and their leader, Angel. The strategy was attrition.

Small time operations didn't work anymore. Angel and his soldiers would tear through them as easily as a knife cutting through pie. The operation would end in failure after minutes. They were helpless against Angel and the Angel Guard. So they decided to use their numbers in a war of attrition.

It was endless. For two days this had gone on. Soldiers on both sides would die, resurrect, and return to the battle. A cycle of endless war and death.

This will account for the final day of this horrible battle. This will account for the first use. The first use, of Hand Sonic Version 6. The ultimate weapon. They day that Hell Rained from the Night Sky.

"Squad three, watch your backs! Two enemy units are following you close behind!" Ellie yells into the receiver of her radio, directing Battlefront units from the operations room based on information gathered from the room's sensor devices placed throughout the campus.

The four members of squad three turned around and unloaded on each of Angel's soldiers and brought them down before they could even use their Guard Skills.

"Squad eighteen, above you!"

They were too late, though, as the squad was thoroughly broken apart and separated, thus, they were annihilated.

Ellie bit her lip and sighed. "Squad eighteen down. Send in squad four!"

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Gale as he worked at the computer systems of the base.

Gale managed absolutely everything here computer related. He was a genius. He was the reason the operations room had such good equipment to make this whole operation possible. If it wasn't for him, nothing would be going this good.

Ellie had been directing units throughout the course of two and a half days with little to no rest. Multiple times has she been told to rest, but she did not listen to them. She was the leader and she could make her own decisions. At least that is what she told herself. She would keep awake as long as the others were fighting.

All of a sudden, the door to the operations room burst open and multiple Angel Guards rushed in, using guard skills to annihilate the room's operators. But that doesn't mean they didn't put up a fight. They fought tooth and nail down to the very last man. Even Ellie have her Lucky Shot a good work out. That handgun had been her lifesaver since she had come here.

The shootout lasted for a little more than a minute but it felt like an hour.

The sounds of gunfire were deafening, the muzzle flashes turned the operations room into a virtual dance hall with hundreds of random strobe lights. It was blinding. Eventually the Angel Guards broke through the Battlefront line and made their way to Ellie and Gale.

Gale used his body as a shield for Ellie and pushed her out the window into the streets.

"Gale you asshole!" Ellie screamed as she fell.

He smiled even as bullets shredded his body. "You gotta make it through this even if no one else does! You are the chain that binds us all together!" Blood spewed from his mouth and hid body fell to where Ellie could no longer see him.

"Shit!" She got up and started running to rally point. She stopped at a corner that was being blockaded four Angel Guards.

"Damnit!" she hissed to herself while hiding in cover." What do I do, what do I do?" She was just about to consider running straight through them, guns blazing, when she heard an explosion around the corner.

She peeked out and saw all the Angel Guards done in, and Carter standing there with his usual goofy smile. Red hair matching the color of the flames surrounding him.

"I swear," she sighed, speaking to herself, "if someone else were to see him, he'd look like some murderous psychopath.

She smiled and turned the corner, running to Carter. "What took you so long you crazy bastard?" When she reached him she gave him a big hug twirling around in the air, like in those cheesy romance movies.

"Well," he replied, "first I had to find out where you were at and then I had to take care of these bozos. It's not as easy as it sounds, especially when_ someone_ likes to move around a lot."

She giggled like a little school girl. This was a side of herself that only Carter knew. She could act like a normal girl around him even in the middle of a war zone. She would never show this side of herself to anyone but him.

In the middle of their hug, gunfire resounded from nearby. A great explosion sent fire tearing through the windows above them.

"What the hell was that?" Carter screamed.

"I don't know, but move it!" Ellie pulled him out of the way just as a large amount of debris shattered on the ground right where they had been previously standing.

They were on the move. Twisting, moving, weaving their way through streets, alleys, and building to get to the rally point. They moved like cats, silently moving their way around enemy positions and units.

They were only twenty meters from their destination when an explosion blew them off their feet, sending them through the window of the neighboring building. When they regained composure and peaked over the debris to see what had caused the explosion they saw him.

The Second Angel.

Yuzuru Otonashi.

"I know you are there," Otonashi said to them. "There is no point in hiding."

Both Ellie and Carter slowly rose from cover, guns in hand, pointed at Angel. They knew that their weapons would have no effect if Angel was serious about them, but it gave them a sense of security, even if it was false.

"Why are you doing this?" Otonashi asked them. "Why would you do something on such a large scale?" His face suggested he didn't want to fight them, that he didn't want any of this, but at the same time, if he had to, he would. "It is pointless. In a world where you can't die, why start such a horrifying battle with no objective. All you do is cause pain and suffering."

"That is not our objective!" Ellie yelled in reply. "We want to show you that we aren't weak pieces of meat! God gave us these cruel lives, and we can't accept them! Here we can fight and survive not suffer to the indiscriminate fate of death!"

"She said the same thing." Otonashi said under his breath. There was even a small smile on his face.

_What is he talking about? Who is 'she?'_

"Its pointless to continue this, you know."

Ellie was tired of hearing this. She had heard the same thing from him for a long time now. She wanted to prove that she was worth something. She wanted to prove that she wasn't just some doll. She wouldn't be someone's plaything ever again!

"There is a point to it!" Carter yelled, stopping Ellie from attacking Angel. She hadn't even made a move, but she was just about to. He knew her so well. "We fight for proof! Proof that we have a purpose! Even if that purpose is to fight and nothing more. Our lives were shit! Here, we don't have to worry about that. We can give ourselves purpose!" Carter said these words with conviction that could make a country's leader. Well, if he removed the swearing, that is.

"I see," Otonashi replied. "That is a great way to think. In this world, you are able to give yourselves purpose that you lacked in life." He smiled, chuckling. He appeared happy to hear this. "You are on the right path."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ellie yelled. "Right path? For what?" She was fired up and ready for a fight. She had her finger on the trigger and was ready to pull, but Carter put his hand on her Lucky Shot and lowered it. He didn't want a fight. At least not yet.

"Carter, you have good instincts." Otonashi said to him. "You can tell when to fight and when not to fight. You're the exact opposite of Noda."

Ellie shot a quick glance at Carter and then returned her gaze to Otonashi "Who's Noda?" she asked him. "Is it someone you know, Carter?" She had never heard of this person, and if Carter did know, why wouldn't he have told her?

"No," he replied. "Never heard of him." He seemed just as perplexed by the statement as she was.

"Well that makes sense," Otonashi said. "He was here long before any of you." He had this thoughtful look on his face, as if remembering something from his past that he loved dearly. "We all acted like no one liked, but he was a great friend to all of us. Even if he was a total idiot" He chuckled and his face suddenly turned somber.

"What is going on?" Ellie whispered to Carter. "This isn't like him at all."

"I haven't the slightest clue."

They stood there, dumbfounded, as Otonashi continued to reminisce. And then, the strangest thing started to happen.

Otonashi started to cry.

There was no sobbing or anything. Just a single tear, that carved a wet path through his face.

Ellie and Carter just stood there. Completely dumbfounded as they watched, the previously believed to be ruthless, Angel crying. They would have never imagined that this was possible.

"I... it..." Ellie stammered in confusion, "it must be a some sort of trick." She was obviously confused. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She wanted Angel to be an emotionless "thing" to fight. To suggest that something could show emotion was to suggest that it was human. If would meant that she was treating another person the same way _they _had treated her. She wasn't going to be like them. She wouldn't. She didn't want to believe such a thing.

"But those tears look real and sincere," Carter pointed out. He was the type to believe the facts right in front of him no matter how much he didn't want to. It made it even harder to Ellie.

If what he was saying was true, then he had been treating Angel, who was actually a person, as a toy just like she had been treated when she was alive. She couldn't believe such a thing.

_I'm not like them! s_he screamed in her mind. _I am not! Not! Not! At! All!_

Ellie felt a rushing pain in her mind as the memories she had repressed rushed through her mind.

It was a warm summer's day in Bannock, England.

A small, rural town who's only landmark was the large mansion on the top of Bannock Hill with which the town was named after. This mansion belonged to the Simmons family.

The family was extremely rich, boasting themselves as the fifth richest family in the world.

The owners of this title had but one daughter. Her name was Ellie.

Ellie had been given a pampered life. Her parents gave her anything and everything that she wanted. All she had to do was ask, as there was nothing her parents couldn't afford to get her. And they gladly obliged.

But as she grew, she realized there was one thing that her parents never let her do or have.

That was to come into contact with another person of her age.

The only other people she met besides her parents were wealthy business men that her father had acquaintance with. She had never once left the house, even into the backyard.

When she was about twelve years old, asked her parents if she could go outside somewhere, but her parents laughed it off without giving her an actual answer or reason.

The closest thing she had to contact with someone was over chat rooms on the internet. But she never really got to know anyone that way. Her parents never knew she did this, either, so she just browsed the chat rooms aimlessly.

Until, one day, she met someone on a chat room for meeting people that lived near them. This boy said that he lived in Bannock as well. He said he knew all about how she was the daughter of the Simmons family. That he knew they had a daughter that no one else knew about.

They boy asked if they could meet. If she could sneak out.

Ellie, lacking experience of the real world, had no problem agreeing to this boy's invitation.

So that night she snuck out of her house to meet this boy. She left through the door that she had cut the alarm power off to, and fled through the backyard.

She reached the park that she was instructed to go to, through signs, the boy's directions, and intuition.

When she got there, it was completely dark.

All the street lamps were broken, and in the middle of the field stood a boy, but only a few years older than herself. She ran up to this boy and asked, "Are you the one I met on the chat room?"

He nodded.

That is when they showed up.

The boy was still smiling even as the three men in black suits masks bound and gagged her. They threw her into the trunk of a car and shut the trunk.

She laid there crying for what felt like hours as the car drove along.

Why were they doing this to her was the only thing that she could think of the whole entire ride. _He seemed like such a nice boy._

They eventually reached their destination which was an old abandoned warehouse, far off the edge of the town.

She could hear the men talking amongst themselves. She heard that they were going to ransom her off back to her parents for as much money as they could get. They were going to suck her parents dry.

They got into contact with her parents, and they agreed on a price almost straight away. Almost the entire fortune of her family.

But it didn't get better. Her captors decided that they could have a little "fun" with her, as they put it.

It went on for two days.

The transaction went through, and they returned her daughter. In the state they had left her when they were done. She was raggedy, scarred beyond repair both physically and emotionally. The perpetrators escaped and were never seen nor heard from again.

But it only got worse.

After she had left the hospital she returned home.

Her parents never treated her the same way again.

One night, she had another nightmare about the kidnapping and wanted comfort from her parents. When she was just about to knock on their bedroom door, she overheard them talking about something, curiosity making her stop and listen.

"Honey, what are we going to do?" she heard her mom ask her father and curiosity took a hold of her

"I do not know," he replied. "We are now on the verge of bankruptcy just to get her back. I do not know why we would do such a thing."

The words pierced Ellie's heart like a cold dagger. Even at such a young age she new the meaning of such words.

"Yes," her mother said back, "after what they did to her, they ruined the purity of out doll. Of our toy." She said these words with absolutely no remorse. "She's worthless now." An absolute lack of mercy or feeling.

Tears started to stream down her face. She didn't want to hear anymore but she kept on listening from her curiosity.

"That is not true, my dear," said her father.

Hope rose in Ellie's heart. Her father surely still cared for her as a daugher.

"We could sell her."

The hope fell as quickly as it had risen. She did not understand what he had meant by that, but she was sure that is was not good.

"What?" her mother asked.

"Sell her. Exactly how it sounds. We can sell her body to the men that come here for business. If nothing else, she is worth enough for that. And it ought to make us enough money to get back on track and pay the bills now shouldn't it?"

"Yes. Yes that will do nicely."

Ellie did not know the meaning of those words.

But she soon found out.

Her parents sold her like this as nothing more that a toy for five whole years. To them, she was nothing more than a lifeless toy that they would use for their pleasure and pass around to anyone that had some spare change with them.

But one day, one of her father's clients did not like what he was doing. He still had a conscience.

He reported her parent's actions to the local authorities and they came bursting in, intent on removing her from their custody and take her parents to the local jail.

But it did not happen.

Her parents shot her before the police could get to her.

Just before she died, she heard her father yell, "She is our toy and if we can't use her the way we want, no one shall have her!" She condemned her father to fiery death in Hell.

And right before her eyes, laying there about to die, she watched her mother and father die in a blazing hail of bullets. She smiled and told her parents to rot in Hell like mongrels just as they deserved.

That was when she woke up in the Afterlife. And that was where she met Carter, sitting next to her with a dumb look on his face. Much like the one she was used to.

Ellie's face was one of anger and hatred.

The memories of her parents and what they had done to her surged through her body, causing a ravenous anger to blow forth.

"You bastard!" she screamed as Otonashi. "What right do you have to cry? Well? What sadness have you endured?" She screamed as loud as she could with such intense rage. "Here you are, trying to erase us from a world where we can finally live our lives happily! You must want all of it to yourself, is that right? And you would try to get rid of us to do that? Haven't we endured enough?"

Carter and even Otonashi were stunned by her sudden outburst. Carter knew instantly as to why she had this outburst, as he was the only one she had ever told about her life, but Otonashi knew nothing.

"Do not say things like that when you know nothing about this world or my own life!" Otonashi yelled in reply. It sounded more like a resolute order.

"Go rot in Hell you bastard!" Ellie screamed. She started firing her Lucky Shot. Round after round entered into Otonashi's body. His anger overcame him, and his Distortion Guard Skill was not active because of this.

"You probably have such a great life!" She screamed. Firing and reloading, over and over again. "You get to do what you want with permission from God to do anything you want! You probably had friends you could hang out with, family you could trust!" She just kept on at it.

"A girl you could love!"

That particular line seemed to set him off.

The change was expressed in his face almost instantly. It was one of pure anger and malice.

It even scared Ellie enough to make her stop firing. She and Carter just stood there, stunned.

"Now you've gone and done it," Otonashi said. "You just ended this whole thing for yourselves and this entire generation of the Battlefront!"

Ellie and Carter fumbled backwards, scared out of their minds. The aura around Otonashi was evident. Whatever he planned on doing, it was going to end everything. They were scared beyond their wits to the point they couldn't even move.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic," he said.

They sighed in relief. They had fought against him and his hand sonic on many occasions. Even his deadlier Version 2.

"Version 6."

What they just heard they could not, didn't want to, believe. Version 6 was unheard of. Otonashi had only ever used two versions. They couldn't even imagine the power that would be exerted by a sixth version.

Otonashi's normal Hand Sonic turned into two, arm-length, black, curved blades. He swung it once behind his back and the building behind him toppled, with a clean cut obvious to anyone who witnessed such a spectacle.

He swung forward and the roof over top of Ellie and Carter started to collapse.

Carter pushed Ellie through the window and took the falling debris himself to save her.

"Carter!" she screamed.

Just them, a group of Battlefront soldiers arrived and immediately started firing on Otonashi. But his Distortion had been re-activated and the bullets just bounced off.

The blade in Otonashi's right hand suddenly transformed into a handgun. A pure black handgun. He aimed and fired with a direct hit onto the first Battlefront soldier.

But this gun's bullets did not have the impact of a normal bullet. As soon as the round made contact with the soldier's body, there was an explosion that sent the man flying back straight through a number of buildings. He fired on them again and again, never missing and never reloading. Sending each and every one of them flying to Oblivion. Leaving only herself there.

Ellie was terrified. She had never imagined that such power could be wielded by one person alone. But she was about to be even more terrified. For, as she would learn very soon, this was only the tip of the iceberg for Hand Sonic Version 6's power.

"I am going to end this now," Otonashi stated. "I no longer have any desire to keep this up. It will end now." Otonashi raised his hands.

Ellie stood there, too stunned to move or do anything. She just stood and watched as Otonashi just raised his hands to the night sky.

What happened next could only be described in one way.

Hell rained from the sky that night.

Ellie awoke in what felt like the afternoon.

She looked around and what she saw would be imprinted in her mind for all eternity.

The entire school and campus in ruins. The motionless bodies of Battlefront and Angel Guard alike, laid all over the entire campus. It looked like nothing more than a massacre with both sides left devastated.

_Angel, _Ellie thought to herself, _just what the hell are you?_


End file.
